militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Archer Clive
United Kingdom | branch = British Army | serviceyears = | rank = Brigadier | unit = | commands = 6th Battalion, Grenadier Guards (1941 - 1943) 24th Guards Brigade (1944) | battles = World War II | awards = Distinguished Service Order and bar Military Cross | relations = Lieutenant-General Sir George Sidney Clive (father) Gerald Berkeley Portman, 7th Viscount Portman (father-in-law) | laterwork = Justice of the Peace Deputy Lieutenant for Herefordshire }} Brigadier Archer Francis Lawrence Clive, DSO and bar, MC (24 June 1903 in London – March 1995 in Ross-on-Wye, Herefordshire) was a British Army officer who served during World War II. Family Clive was the son of Lieutenant-General Sir George Sidney Clive and Madeline Buxton. He was educated at New Brecon, Sevenoaks, Harrow School (January 1917-?) and the Royal Military College, Sandhurst. He was married twice; firstly on 8 February 1934 to the Honourable Penelope Isobel Portman (daughter of Gerald Berkeley Portman, 7th Viscount Portman). The couple had two children (a son and a daughter); they were divorced in 1949. His second marriage was to Olivia Mary Beatrice Stanley, on 3 October 1950. Military career After graduating from Sandhurst, Clive was commissioned into the Grenadier Guards on 1 February 1923. From May 1928 to August 1930, he was attached to the Sudan Defence Force. He attended Staff College. From September 1939 until July 1940, he served with the British Expeditionary Force (BEF), first as a General Staff Officer, 3rd grade (GSO3), then from March 1940 as a Brigade Major. He was awarded the Military Cross in July 1940 for his services with the BEF. Clive then served at the War Office as a General Staff Officer, 2nd grade (GSO2), until February 1941, when he was appointed commander of the 6th Battalion, Grenadier Guards. For his service with the Grenadiers in North Africa, he received his first Distinguished Service Order. For six months between 12 August 1943 and 13 February 1944, Clive performed staff officer (GS01) roles with 203 Military Mission and then with the 21st Army Group. After this, he became commander of the 24th Guards Brigade, as a temporary brigadier, in Italy until the end of October 1944. For his service in Italy, he was awarded a bar to his DSO. He was a member of the Military Mission to South Africa between 1945 and 1946. Clive retired from active service, with the honorary rank of Brigadier, late of the Grenadier Guards, on 9 December 1947, being listed in the Regular Army Reserve of Officers until 24 September 1958. He was appointed a Justice of the Peace in 1953 and Deputy Lieutenant for Herefordshire on 24 May 1960. Awards and decorations * Distinguished Service Order and bar * Military Cross (11 July 1940) * Knight of the Order of St John (July 1985, previously Commander (January 1971) and Officer (September 1966) of the Order) References Category:1903 births Category:1995 deaths Category:People from London Category:People educated at Harrow School Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Category:Grenadier Guards officers Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:Knights of the Order of St John Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Herefordshire Category:Sudan Defence Force officers Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Graduates of the Staff College, Camberley